Jigoku No Tobira
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Elizabeth regresa a la mansión Phantomhive despues de tres años para descubrir que las cosas no han cambiado tanto como imaginaba, ni siquiera el corazón del Conde. Lizzy-Ciel.
1. Chapter 1

**JIGOKU NO TOBIRA**

**-Puerta del Infierno-**

**CAPITULO I: De Vuelta en Inglaterra. **

La chica descendió impaciente del barco que tantas complicaciones y días en alta mar le habían ocasionado, todo para volver después de treinta días de viaje a su país natal. Respiró el aire no tan viciado de su ciudad, maravillada por la oleada de viejos y nostálgicos recuerdos que el viento matinal arrastraba hasta ella.

Su dama de compañía a su lado la observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, notando el significativo cambio que la chica había experimentado en esos tres años. Por la imaginación de ambas pasó la misma idea; ¿cual sería la reacción del joven conde cuando viera a la rubia mujer?. La una miró a la otra y se sonrieron antes de empezar el descenso del barco, seguidas ahora de cerca por el hombre que hacía las veces de guardespalda de la hija del marques y sirviente.

Lady Elizabeth fue incapaz de contener el impulso que la llevó a echar a correr hasta arrogarse a los brazos de su madre, sintiendo como la mujer rodeaba su menudo cuerpo siendo ambas protegidas por los fuertes brazos de su padre.

Ambos contemplaron a su hija, descubriendo como el transcurso de tres años había impreso cambios notorios en su joven y única hija. Se sintieron tranquilos al recordarse que habían hecho bien en comprometer a su hija cuando esta aún era una niña, y las formas propias de una mujer estaban lejos de hacerse notar.

**-"Bienvenida a casa hija mía"-**

La chica asintió con el gesto la cálida bienvenida de sus padres limpiando con un fino pañuelo las pequeñas lágrimas que sortearon un segundo sus mejillas.

**-"Esta noche daremos una fiesta en tu honor, y mañana por la mañana podrás reunirte para el desayuno con el Conde Phantomhive"- **Le anunció su padre con la mayor tranquilidad, como si una fiesta de esa magnitud se organizara en menos de una hora.

Lizzy le agradeció por todo para después dirigirse a su madre y empezar a contarle todos los regalos que traía consigo de América.

Su padre hizo un gesto involuntario extrañado por la reacción de su hija, interrogando con una mirada a su esposa; que se había percatado de lo mismo, preguntándose donde estaba el sonoro y chillón reproche por no poder salir corriendo a la mansión Phantomhive, o donde estaban las rabietas por tener que esperar casi un día para encontrarse con su prometido. Tal vez aquella falta de entusiasmo se debía a que estaba cansada después del viaje.

Por extraño que les resultara durante todo el día la chica se dedicó a poner en orden junto a su doncella su habitación, mandando a otra habitación sus vestidos de niña y llenando el closet con los cientos de modelos que había traído del nuevo continente.

Poco antes de las cinco Paula, doncella y ahora mejor amiga le anunciaba que el baño estaba preparado, con su ayuda la joven rubia tomo un prolongado baño. Tanto Lizzy como Paula se esmeraron en la imagen de la primera, haciendo correr de un lado a otro a la mayoría de los sirvientes que no estaba ocupados en los preparativos de la fiesta.

Un último vistazo a su imagen frente el enorme espejo le confirmaba que su apariencia era impecable, sonrió abiertamente al notar su apariencia y sin percatarse su semblante se ensombreció, apagando con esto toda ilusión que adornará su corazón desde que se sumergió en el agua caliente con la intención de mostrarse todo lo radiante posible para él.

El temor se apoderó súbitamente de ella al imaginar que él, Ciel Phantomhive, su Ciel la hubiera olvidado, después de todo se habían distanciado durante tres años en los cuales su único intermediario fueron las cartas que siempre llegaban tarde a ella. Él respondía la misiva que previamente Elizabeth le había escrito contándole parte de su nueva vida y parte de sus sueños a realizar a su regreso, lo que recibía de Ciel eran unas cuantas líneas que estaba segura, Sebastián le había obligado de manera amable a escribir.

En ellas él nunca le contaba sobre sus planes, tampoco le contaba acerca de su día, por rutinario o aburrido que fuese ella deseaba saber pero él no gastaba su tiempo en ese tipo de nimiedades, le mentía acerca de su estado de salud diciéndole que se encontraba bien aun cuando ella se enteró por otra fuente de la terrible fiebre que lo azotó postrándolo media semana a la cama.

Desde luego nunca le escribió una palabra de amor, o una frase que dejara entrever con celo que ella era alguien importante en su vida y que esperaba su regreso. Lizzy nunca halló ese tipo de frases aún cuando ella misma solía ponerlo en sus cartas, pero aquello no le importó, porque no las esperaba, al menos no de su Ciel, él no era ese tipo de hombre con la facultad de exponer sus sentimientos en una frase a modo de poesía, mucho menos mostraba una sonrisa que te decía todo lo maravilloso que podía llegar a ser el mundo a su lado; aquel tipo de sentimientos parecían no existir en el corazón del Conde, Lizzy lo sabía pero se engañaba diciéndose que ahí estaban ocultos detrás de murallas de hielo, solo hacía falta saber buscar y derretir ese hielo.

Pero ahora a tan solo unas horas de reencontrarse con él se preguntaba si no la había ya olvidado; si en ese tiempo sus sentimientos habían cambiado y otra mujer había encontrado la manera de llegar a ese lugar, si él mismo no había entregado su corazón a alguna hermosa joven inglesa o a una castaña parisiense; porque después de todo lo que existía entre ellos se trataba simplemente de la palabra que sus padres habían acordado hace mucho tiempo sin ofrecerle la certeza que la llegaría amar tanto como ella lo amaba.

**-"Dime una cosa Paula. ¿Crees que una persona pueda llegar a amar a alguien, aún cuando odia estar entre multitudes y si no la visto después de tanto tiempo?"-** Preguntó la chica sin atreverse a mover de su lugar por temor a como reaccionaria su cuerpo tembloroso.

La doncella giró asombrada su rostro hacía donde su ama le hablaba, pensaba responderle con cualquier palabra, la primera que acudiera a su mente; le gustaba usar ese método porque siempre hacía reír a la rubia, pero esta vez era diferente, porque el rostro apagado de la chica al borde de las lágrimas la conmovió. Se tomó un momento antes de responderle consiente de quien hablaban.

**-"Yo creo Lady Elizabeth que una persona no puede olvidar a otra tan fácilmente, en especial si le has regalado momentos felices y robado una sonrisa"-** Respondió pausadamente.

**-"Pero yo nunca he podido hacer sonreír a Ciel; es lo que más he deseado en mi vida y lo intente pero no lo conseguí"-**

**-"Lo hizo señorita, usted le ha regalado al señor Phantomhive preciosos momentos, y seguro más de una vez ha sonreído gracias a usted, tal vez su rostro no lo refleje pero su corazón lo ha hecho"-**

La chica se giró agradecida por las palabras de su amiga y antes de sonreír se limpió sus cristalinos ojos.

Esa noche Elizabeth Middlefort fue el centro de atención, una vez su padre la hubo presentados con sus nuevos y antiguos amigos la chica pudo alejarse de la asfixiante atmosfera aunque no lo suficiente para ser acechada por los hijos de aquellos millonarios hombres que los había apremiado para cortejar a la rubia.

Ella de acuerdo a las buenas costumbres aceptó con una graciosa sonrisa cada una de esas invitaciones, pero lejos del baile o de los cumplidos que le dedicaban centraba toda su atención hacia la puerta de entrada, esperando el justo momento en que un sirviente anunciara la llegada del Conde Phantomhive, pero aquel anuncio nunca llegó, ni siquiera después de media noche, como solía suceder en los cuentos de hadas.

El salón lentamente se fue quedando vacío y Lizzy ahora descansaba en una de las bancas del patio; había salido hace una hora con la excusa de refrescarse pero lo cierto era que tan solo quería disfrutar al menos de ese instante de su soledad, volviendo a ser ella misma.

Al final incluso en su alcoba mientras se colocaba su bata, se dio cuenta que por primera vez no sentía nada, no estaba enojada con él ni mucho menos pretendía tirarse al suelo y llorar desconsolada por su ausencia, no le exigiría una respuesta ante su falta de cortesía, tampoco deseaba verlo tanto como habría querido hacerlo años atrás.

-----------

Hubiera preferido quedarse en su casa y no asistir al desayuno que su padre le había dicho recién desembarcó de América, así se lo manifestó por la mañana y para alivió de la chica no puso ninguna objeción, argumentando que pospondrían esa reunión para la tarde.

Hizo una mueca en la ducha, se había logrado librar del desayuno pero sabía que no correría con mejor suerte para evadir ahora la cena, así que apresuró todos los preparativos para alistarse antes de que llegara el carruaje.

Una de sus doncellas le había elegido para la ocasión un fino vestido color cereza pero ella lo rechazó dada la semejanza con el antiguo vestir de Madame Red, así que esa tarde de primavera optó por un elegante vestido color paja con un ligero escote que desvelaba la blanca y tersa piel de la chica, un listón que remataba en un elegante moño de color lila daba mayor soporte a su pecho dejando una caída natural al resto del vestido, tomó la sombrilla y su bolso a juego justo a tiempo para atender la llamada de Paula.

Entornó a lo lejos el magnífico complejo de la Mansión Phantomhive, que a pesar del tiempo no había experimentado cambios significativos, Lizzy tan solo recordaba que a su partida de Inglaterra los árboles estaban sin hojas cubiertos por una densa capa de nieve, ahora los encontraba frondosos mostrando con elegancia sus coloridas flores o sus frutos ya maduros por reposar durante tantas horas frente al sol.

El trayecto hasta la entrada de la mansión le trajo buenas memorias, recordando como durante su niñez solía jugar en ese mismo pasto verde junto a Ciel mientras los padres de ambos conversaban de asuntos que en ese entonces ninguno de los dos entendía, pero después por más que se esforzó en traer esa época a la casa no lo consiguió y tuvo que dejarla con ese amargo sabor a derrota.

La ligera sacudida cuando el carruaje se apeó frente la puerta la volvió a la realidad y cuando el chofer le ofreció su mano para descender ella no echó a correr en busca del chico, en su lugar esperó a que le abrieran y se sorprendió de ver a Tanaka-san, uno de los sirvientes más longevos, Lizzy inclinó su rostro ante el saludo del hombre que la invitaba a entrar y mientras se retiraba de la estancia para anunciarle a su amo la llegada de su prometida sonrió con satisfacción ante el cambio de la joven.

**-"La señorita Middlefort le espera en la sala"-** Informó Tanaka-san al adolescente que ni siquiera se molestó en levantar el rostro, el hombre se retiró cuando escuchó el quejido de inconformidad de su joven amo.

Ciel pretendió continuar con su trabajo, revisando, autorizando, firmando y sellando los documentos que a diario le llegaban provenientes de sus fabricas de muñecos y dulces, a su lado su fiel mayordomo lo observaba con una media sonrisa tan sarcástica como el negro humor del joven empresario.

El oji-azul agitó bajo el escritorio su pie izquierdo impaciente por el momento en que Sebastián le preguntara que pensaba hacer con respecto a su invitada, pero el sepulcral silencio que el demonio mantenía desde hace más de un cuarto de hora comenzaron a asfixiarlo.

**-"No pretendes decirme nada respecto a Lizzy"-**Habló por fin el aristócrata.

**-"Entiendo que su prioridad son esos documentos, además la señorita Middlefort es la única que tiene la culpa por haber rechazado el desayuno y presentarse aquí mucho antes de la cena"-** Sus palabras buscaban contrariar al Conde, dándole un momento la razón para después reprocharle su falta de cordialidad.

Con todo Ciel solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y continuar con su trabajo, alargando con suma conciencia su encuentro con la rubia.

**Cont....**

* * *

Mi 1er Fic en esta sección, ya llevo rato obsecionada con Kuroshitsuji y esta pareja me encanta, apesar de todo soy partidaria del Ciel-Lizzy, aunque tmbn tengo mis debilidades con Sebastián-Ciel, depende de como este hecho jaja. Pero bno además en el manga hay de los dos un poco y me mata que Ciel ponga cara de congoja con Lizzy y acepte que es su prometida xD.

Bno espero que les guste; comentarios y demás, Merci ^^

**Sherrice_Adjani**


	2. Chapter 2 Bienvenida a Casa

**JIGOKU NO TOBIRA**

**-Puerta del Infierno-**

**CAPITULO II: Bienvenida a Casa. **

Elizabeth aceptó de buen grado el té con galletas que Tanaka le ofreció, una vez le informó el Conde se reuniría con ella en cualquier instante, la chica dio pequeños sorbos a la infusión como si supiera que esa bebida sería su única distracción en un buen rato, tomó entre sus finos dedos una galleta cubierta de azúcar glass y mientras se la llevaba a la boca recorrió con la vista la sala, tratando de reconocer y memorizar cada detalle en aquel lugar desde las finas molduras de mármol hasta las magnificas cortinas de terciopelo.

Y sonrió complacida al recordar que años atrás había llegado a la mansión de improvisto apoderándose no solo del lugar si no también de los empleados todo para organizar un baile, de la misma magnitud a los que estaba acostumbrada desde siempre pero con un numero limitado de invitados, donde esos puestos fueron ocupados por las únicas personas que habitaban en la casa.

Entonces recordó como su infantil actuar le había ocasionado muchos problemas a Ciel, se había tomado demasiadas libertades creyéndose con el derecho de disponer a su antojo no solo con los objetos de la mansión sino también de las personas, y del propio Ciel obteniendo únicamente una reprimenda que aún pesaba en ella.

Cruzó algunas palabras con Paula, comentando los pormenores de la fiesta anterior con la sola intención de hacer menos intranquila la espera, pero el viejo reloj sobre la pared continuaba realizando su lento trabajo evidenciando el paso del tiempo y la ausencia del Conde.

Finalmente la chica pareció comprender, echó un vistazo a la fina taza de porcelana que aún aguardaba un cuarto del liquido rosáceo ahora ya frío, dejó escapar un largo suspiro y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados un instante, cuando los volvió a abrir se dirigió a su doncella poniéndose de pie tomando su bolso y sombrero.

**-"Paula, es hora de regresar. Acabo de recordar que debo terminar de arreglar unas cosas en casa"-**

La castaña mujer comprendió la mentira, porque desde luego la chica no había dejado pendientes, ni ningún asunto importante aguardaba por ella puesto que hacía apenas una noche que regresó de América.

Con todo se puso de pie y adelantó para mandar llamar por su carruaje, antes de dejar a su joven ama sola en la sala pudo observar la lacónica mirada que la chica dirigía a través de la ventana.

Tanaka que aguardaba en la antecámara a la espera de que sus servicios fueran necesitados acompañó a la mujer a la puerta donde ambos esperaron a que el chofer apareciera, la doncella le agradeció con una ligera inclinación antes de regresar por la rubia.

**-"Esta segura que no quiere esperar un poco más señorita"-** Preguntó con un tono de duda apenas cruzó la puerta.

Lizzy sacudió su larga cabellera rubia negándose.

**-"Esta bien Paula, de cualquier forma ya es hora de regresar"-**

**-----------------------**

En la sobria habitación que se dispuso para fungir como despacho, el rasgar de la pluma sobre el papel y el delicado sonido que hacia el tintero cada que la pluma era introducida para cubrirla con tinta, se escuchaba como si su sonido hubiera sido amplificado diez veces.

Él continuaba sentado en la majestuosa silla de terciopelo negro, Sebastián a su lado; de pie, no se había movido ni una milésima durante toda la hora que su joven amo gastaba para evadir sus responsabilidades.

**-"Sin embargo por más que haya sido culpa suya a ninguna mujer le gusta que la hagan esperar por tanto tiempo y no creo que la señorita Middlefort sea la excepción"-** Rompió el largo silencio con ese comentario pronunciado con su singular sarcasmo.

Ciel chasqueó la lengua molesto por la interrupción del demonio, creyendo que ese asunto había quedado olvidado una hora atrás, pero el imprudente mayordomo no solo se lo había recordado, sino también esperaba ansioso por su reacción y puesto que él mismo sabía que no podía continuar fingiendo por más tiempo, se puso de pie con marcada irritación hacía el hombre que ahora caminaba detrás de él y salió del estudio para encaminarse a la parte baja de la mansión.

**-"Es una falta de cortesía estar en una casa ajena y abandonarla sin más"-**

Su grave voz resonó desde las escaleras hasta la salida donde la chica se encontraba mirando con desilusión la repentina tormenta que se había desatado.

**-"No sabía que las costumbres habían cambiado tanto desde mi última vez en Inglaterra, y lo que antes era una descortesía ahora es lo correcto"-** Respondió secamente la chica dándole la espalda a su interlocutor **-"Paula dile al chofer que nos iremos con o sin tormenta"-**Se dirigió a la mujer ignorando a la persona que descendió de los escalones como si no estuviera a su nivel.

Ciel abrió sorprendido su único ojo visible frente los extraños modos de su prima, había esperado que tan pronto escuchara su voz corriera como una autentica fanática hacía él, para después reprocharle con su molesto tono de voz por su demora y mientras le recordaba todo lo malo y perverso que podía llegar a ser lo arrastraba hasta la sala para ponerlo al tanto de sus niñería. Pero el no encontrar ninguno de esos arrebatos tan propios en ella, su asombró tan solo se igualó con la extraña desilusión que experimentó.

Dejó de lado esos sentimientos para contestarle ante su necedad por marcharse.

**-"Incluso si te marchas ahora no llegaras a casa, la tormenta ya ha comenzado y no parará, por el contrario puede empeorar"-** Le dijo como si estuvieran manteniendo un conversación desde hace rato.

**-"Y bien Ciel Phantomhive ¿qué esperas que haga entonces?"-**Se giró hasta él con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas por la indignación que le producía su primer contacto con el chico después de tres años.

Ciel trató de controlar el rictus de sorpresa que amenazó con cubrir su rostro cuando Elizabeth dio media vuelta hasta ponerse frente a él y dejarse ver después de su larga separación.

Poco había pensando el conde en el cambio físico que produce el tiempo, en realidad cuando pensaba en Lizzy mientras leía con poco interés su cartas era en la chiquilla malcriada que usaba amplios vestidos rosas y naranjas, su cabello rubio recogido en dos colas altas, con una sonrisa que a su gusto era demasiado boba. Pero ahora que se presentaba ante él el paso del tiempo le llegó tan de improvisto que se sintió como un enorme balde de agua helada.

De esa Lizzy poco quedaba en la actual, de no ser por esos brillantes y grandes ojos verdes, siempre tan expresivos, hubiera dicho que trataban de jugarle una estúpida broma. Pareciera como si la infancia hubiera quedado muy atrás en la chica, y sin embargo eso no era posible porque tres años no es tanto tiempo; pero tampoco se podían obviar en la figura de la chica.

Al igual que él había crecido, su figura se había afinado aún más, el insípido cuerpo de niña le había dado pasó al cambio de finas curvas que acentuaban sus caderas, sus senos aún demasiado pequeños para recordarle que estaba en desarrollo eran lo bastante llamativos para dedicarles especial atención, enmarcados en ese elegante y sencillo vestido. Entrecerró sus ojos para observar con atención su rostro, apreciando la blanca y suave piel que se dejaba entrever desde su pecho hasta el nacimiento de su rubio cabello, sus exquisitos labios rosados entreabiertos en una seductora invitación a probarlos, sus magníficos ojos velados por pestañas negras que revoloteaban con coquetería cada que cerraba y abría los ojos.

Desde luego los peinados de niña fueron remplazados por peinados más juveniles, su largo y rubio cabello caía con gracia sobre uno de sus hombros sujeto en una cola baja por un listón amarillo que se confundía a ratos con el color de su cabello.

Lizzy torció su cuerpo molesta por su repentino silencio, su pecho dio un ligero brinco que logró sacar a Ciel de su extraña ensoñación. El chico carraspeó para despejar su atmósfera de torpeza y con aire de molestia se dirigió a Sebastián.

**-"Sebastián es casi la hora de la cena, asegúrate que este servida antes de las ocho"-**

Ordenó despidiéndole con el gesto de su mano sin mirarlo, caminó hasta la puerta que conducía al gran comedor y sin esperar a que su sirviente la abriera el mismo empujó una de las enormes estructuras de roble invitando a la joven a entrar.

La chica permaneció muda frente al gesto de mando de Ciel, sin ser capaz de negarse a su invitación lo siguió hasta el comedor.

**-"¡Ahhh! Yo estaré ayudando a Sebastián a preparar la cena, y asegurarme que no incluya guisantes"-**Era bien sabido que la joven rubia poco toleraba ese diminuto vegetal, pero de cualquier modo la excusa de la dama sonó demasiado falsa, en un claro intento de dejar a solas a los dos adolescentes.

**-"Te lo encargo Paula**"- Respondió la mujer junto al conde, en agradecimiento hacía la mujer.

El mayordomo le señaló con su mano ceñida por el blanco guante la dirección a las cocinas, aun cuando las puertas del comedor se habían cerrado la mujer continuaba de pie mirando en dirección a donde los dos aristócratas permanecían a solas; le deseo internamente buena suerte a su joven ama antes de ser guiada por el hombre hacía el otro lado de la mansión.

Ciel recuperó su acostumbrado silencio, sin otro sonido más que el de sus zapatos acompañado de su bastón sobre el piso marmoleado fue a instalarse sobre la silla más amplia y que se encontraba a la cabeza de la mesa.

Elizabeth de pie al igual que cuando estuvo en la sala inspeccionó con detenimiento el lugar, la simple decoración de magníficos cuadros creados por talentosos artistas decoraban las paredes, las elegantes cortinas de seda que enmarcaban el ventanal que daba a una sección del patio, sin otro mobiliario que la larga mesa con sillas, y algo más alejado una mesa más chica. Su vista con frecuencia se dirigía a la persona que se mantenía inmóvil en la silla, como si fuera parte de la decoración, aunque por momentos le daba la impresión que al igual que ella la observaba con disimulado detenimiento.

Trató que sus mejillas no se cubrieran con el notorio color carmín mientras espiaba su semblante. En su niñez, aun recién llegada al nuevo país y sin otra cosa en que gastar su tiempo se ponía a pensar en Ciel, en que cambios notaria ella a su regreso. De todos los aspectos que había imaginado esas tardes solo había acertado en su estatura.

Había crecido lo bastante, algo más bajo a como era su padre, pero con el mismo porte que de estar vivos sus padres, fácilmente se hubiera confundido al uno con el otro. Sus hombros se habían ensanchado de buena forma y sus piernas evidenciaban el constante trabajo que realizaba en sus practicas de esgrima y demás disciplinas deportivas, en sus grandes manos aún conservaban el anillo que usaba en su pulgar, su cabello ahora un poco mas largo caía en mechones sobre su apuesto rostro y su parche sobre su ojo izquierdo que impedía apreciar el par de azulinos ojos que ella tan bien conocía.

Giró con rapidez su rostro en dirección contraría a él cuando le dirigió una sobria mirada, trató de concentrarse en las frutas desperdigas sobre la pintura frente a ella, tratando de recuperar la compostura y hacer desaparecer el notorio color de sus mejillas.

**-"Me da gusto que estés de vuelta"-** El conde fue el primero en dar pie a una conversación que esperaba se efectuara de lo contrario el sepulcral silencio se prolongaría tres cuartos de hora más, hasta que Sebastián trajera todo para que el sonido de los cubiertos les diera una nueva tregua mientras comían.

Creyó que aquella conversación no se daría al obtener simplemente un movimiento de cabeza por parte de la joven. La miró un tiempo esperando a que dijera algo pero parecía estar más interesada en el cuadro que en responderle.

**Cont....**

* * *

Bno no creí que leyeran esta historia, pues la sección esta llena de Ciel-Sebastián en su mayoría pero me da gusto que la hayan leído y les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios y espero les siga gustando.

**Sherrice_Adjani**


	3. Chapter 3 Cambios

**JIGOKU NO TOBIRA**

**-Puerta del Infierno-**

**CAPITULO III: Cambios**

**-"Esta casa no ha cambiado en nada desde que estuve por última vez, pero tu Ciel, contigo me cuesta decidir si lo haz hecho o no"-**Dijo por fin y Ciel enarcó una ceja, no sabiendo a que venía eso.

La chica se giró entonces hacía él, y pudo notar una melancolía en sus ojos que bien conocía y le producía rencor contra si mismo porque conocía de sobra al culpable de ese dolor.

**-"No importa, porque en realidad haz cambiado mucho, me sorprendió cuanto haz crecido eres casi tan alto como Sebastián.**

**Traje de América algunos obsequios para ti, pero los deje en casa porque no estaba segura que fuera este el momento para dártelo. Cuando los veas espero que te sirvan como ideas para crear algún juguete o un nuevo dulce"-** Empezó a hablar sentándose a su lado.

Esta vez fue él quien se quedó callado agradeciéndole con la cabeza, sin mirarla directamente a los ojos se preguntó si esa era la Lizzy que él conocía.

**-"Ayer mi padre dio una fiesta por mi regreso, pero me dijeron que estuviste ocupado hasta tarde con asuntos de trabajo por eso no pudiste asistir**"-

Ciel se sorprendió que la chica sacará aquel asunto tan pronto y más que lo hiciera sin ningún reproche en su voz, a pesar de la mentira que sabía ella se había inventado sintió la necesidad de confesarle la verdad.

**-"Lo lamento, en realidad yo"-**

**-"No importa de cualquier forma sé que odias ese tipo de cosas"-**Lo cortó terminando la frase con una magnifica sonrisa que hizo que el hombre apartara con rapidez su vista de ella.

**-"América, ¿Cómo es?, ¿Te trataron bien?"-**Preguntó con marcado interés.

**-"Es hermoso, sus calles son amplias y llenas de vida durante gran parte del año, no hay tanta gente como en Inglaterra pero son muy cálidos y se sienten atraídos por los extranjeros. Son muy buenos en lo que hacen y sus inventos y políticas enriquecen al país.**

**Aunque al principio no estaba muy contenta, pero cuando mi padre me envió me aseguró que la familia que me cuidaría sería atenta conmigo y procurarían que nada me faltará. La familia Scott mantiene lazos de trabajo con la mía pero además los une una amistad que se dio durante los años de estudiante de mi padre en ese país.**

**En verdad me trataron como una hija, ellos solo tienen un hijo varón, cuatro años mayor que yo aún así nos llevamos muy bien. Incluso cuando Albert era asediado por varias chicas siempre tenía tiempo para mi, en verdad él es alguien importante porque nunca me trató como la niña caprichosa que llegó de pronto a su casa, y mientras su padre lo reprendía por mi causa Paula hacía lo suyo conmigo, recordando que yo estaba compro... "-**De pronto se le hizo que pronunciar aquella palabra resultaba demasiado incomoda, al menos para ella.

**"Harías bien en mantener relaciones con ese país"-** Cambió abruptamente el objetivo de su conversación, y Ciel por alguna incomodidad personal ante el giró de su relato aceptó de buen grado ese cambio.

**-"La idea ha estado en mi cabeza desde hace un año, y hace algunos meses Tanaka comenzó los preparativos para iniciar la exportación de algunos de nuestros productos a la capital de aquel país"-**

A Lizzy le impresionó el don de mando y lo ambicioso que llegaba a ser Ciel en asuntos laborales, aquello le gustó pues durante gran parte de su vida había estado rodeada de ese mundo, desde los negocios de su abuelo hasta los de su padre y ahora los de Ciel, así que aprobó la iniciativa del joven con una sonrisa.

Se llevó su mano hacía su cabello y jugó con un mechón dorado buscando las palabras indicadas para empezar a tratar aquel asunto. Pero apenas separó sus labios Sebastián y Paula interrumpieron con una magnifica cena, que empezaba con exquisito mousse y concluyó con una tarta de frutas rojas.

Durante la comida su conversación se volvió más mundana. Elizabeth se enteró que Ciel había dejado casi de lado el trabajo de guardián de la reina; sus servicios raramente eran necesitados así que empleaba gran parte del tiempo en su trabajo. La puso al tanto de los sucesos más importantes en el país durante su ausencia, al final mientras cada uno disfrutaba del postre el silencio volvió a presentarse.

**-"Ciel ¿sabes cual fue la razón por la que mi padre me envió fuera del país?"-**Preguntó de improvisto la joven con una notoria angustia que Ciel prefirió ignorar.

**-"Para que terminaras tus estudios, tu misma lo dijiste"-**Respondió con poco interés

**-"¿Y sabes que clase de educación recibí?"-**Volvió a intentarlo.

Al obtener por respuesta el aparente interés del jefe de los Phantomhive se armó de valor para confesarse.

**-"Mi padre quiere que me convierta en una digna esposa del apellido Phantomhive, no solo pretende que conozca como se maneja una casa sino también los asuntos familiares. Sé que suena como si no tuviera escrúpulos, y lo único que le interesa es nuestra unión. Además debes de saber porque regrese antes de mi cumpleaños número diecisiete"- **

**-"Quiere anunciar formalmente nuestro matrimonio y futura unión"-** Terminó la frase con naturalidad.

Apenada por aquel asunto Lizzy había agachado el rostro mirando únicamente el plató frente a ella.

**-"Creías que el Marques Middlefort tomaría esa decisión sin antes consultármela"-**La cuestionó y ella se preguntó si lo que percibía en su voz era indignación.

**-"Sabes que nuestro matrimonio se ha aplazado por al menos dos años"-** Dijo en un hilo de voz.

En esa época entre las grandes familias los matrimonios no solo se acordaban a conveniencia de los bienes materiales y títulos que la unión podía ofrecer a futuro para ambas partes. Además de eso la unión matrimonial se realizaba a temprana edad, aún cuando su consumación tardará al menos otro año, todo para asegurar los acuerdos que se habían hecho desde el nacimiento de los involucrados.

Con todo Elizabeth agradecía la decisión de su padre de posponer la boda hasta que ambos hubieran madurado un poco; en otro tiempo hubiera aceptado deseosa su unión antes de los quince pero las cosas habían cambiado.

**-"Ciel conozco bien las costumbres de nuestras casas, sé que fueron nuestros padres quienes acordaron este matrimonio cuando ninguno de los dos podía opinar. Pero ya no somos unos niños, cada quien es libre de forjar su propio camino, es claro que me sentiría honrada siendo tu esposa pero sé que no te puedo obligar a que me ames.**

**Lo intente cuando aún éramos unos niños pero no lo logre, así que no quiero obligarte a nada que no desees; yo puedo hablar con mi padre le explicare las cosas, le diré que soy yo quien no deseada este matrimonio"-** Se dio cuenta que hablaba con rapidez pero sabía que de detenerse no podría continuar y llevar a su fin la decisión que había tomado la noche anterior en pos de hacer lo correcto.

Se hubiera dicho que ambos adolescentes estaban solos en la habitación pero Paula se había instalado en un rincón y pretendía no escuchar lo que ya sabía. Por su parte Sebastián se había retirado con la excusa de llevar una botella de champagne pero ninguno de los dos se percató del instante en que volvió esperando a una distancia prudente, sosteniendo la charola con la botella y una pequeña caja de plata.

Si alguno de los tres personajes ahí reunidos hubieran puesto atención en el mayordomo podrían haber notado la media sonrisa burlona que mantenía desde que la chica comenzó a hablar. Posiblemente si el Conde Phantomhive lo hubiera notado le reprocharía aquel gesto de altanería que no tendría que estar en ese momento, puesto que se sobreponía al status que ambos adolescentes representaban.

Desde luego aquello no importó al hombre, porque sabía que era superior a cualquier otro miembro en esa casa, incluso era superior a su joven amo. Era conciente que el chico podría ostentar interminables títulos de nobleza, que cuando su voz se dejaba escuchar más de uno, fuesen más chicos o grandes que él, temblaban al reconocer su presencia, en interminables ocasiones una simple orden suya pesaba más que el de cualquier otro aristócrata, pues la magnificencia de los Phantomhive solo se encontraba debajo del poder de la reina.

Pero aquello perdía fuerza y poco importaba para él, porque su poder al contrario del de Ciel era absoluto y omnipotente una vez se le invocaba, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda y estaba seguro que Ciel constantemente lo recordaba, motivo por el cual, aun cuando sabia que más tarde tendría que escuchar la reprimenda de su amo sonreía frente al espectáculo y permanecía en primera fila.

Porque a pesar de los siglos que llevaba viviendo entre los humanos sabía que aquel espectáculo, donde el acto principal era la mutua demostración del amor, no lo volvería a presenciar en muchos años, así como solo recordaba haber sido testigo hace ya muchas décadas de un hecho similar donde posteriormente se convirtió en el apóstol que les negó la tan ansiada dicha. Tal vez, aquella historia estaba por repetirse en su nuevo amo, no lo podía saber a ciencia cierta pero mientras llegaba ese momento el desempeñaría su papel de mayordomo antes que el de demonio.

Cont...

* * *

Gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia, enserio que pense que a nadie le gustaba el Lizzy-Ciel T0T.

bRUJA: Debes de ver o leer el anime/manga, te va a gustar, pero alejate de Sebastián ¬¬.

Smilebreak: ¡Ahh! ambas tenemos esa discusión con Sebastián-Ciel, Lizzy-Ciel, pero bna parte de culpa la carga la autora con sus imagenes sugerentes en el manga xD.

Jackilyn-San: Gracias por tu rwv y este fic lo queria hacer desde que vi el anime pero no me animaba, pero lo hice y aqui esta.

Pandora-moon-maya: ¡Ehh! si soy de México y del D.F., tmbn me alegra saber que hay fans por mis rumbos jaja, y como te daras cuenta Kuroshitsuji es uno de mis anime fav. tanto que planeo hacer alguno (3) de los trajes de Ciel para la TNT o Mole, xD.

**Sherrice_Adjani**


	4. Chapter 4 Proposición

**JIGOKU NO TOBIRA**

**-Puerta del Infierno-**

**Capítulo IV: Proposición**

Sebastián esperó que Ciel hablara y el gesto que le indicará que podría acercarse.

**-"¿Qué te hace pensar que el único que toma las decisiones es tu padre?. Crees acaso que yo aceptare algo donde no estoy conforme.**

**Y que conoces tu de mis sentimientos si nunca te haz tomado la molestia de preguntarme"-**

Lizzy levantó sin pensar el rostro hasta encontrarse con el molesto semblante del hombre, el temor que sentía correr por todo su cuerpo desde hace dos días se manifestó a través de sus verdes pupilas.

Ciel percibió la asustadiza mirada de la joven y como su labio inferior temblaba en un vano intento por decir algo, supo que no estaba haciendo bien las cosas. Tomó aire reprochándose su falta de talento para ese tipo de cosas y trató de modular su voz cuando volvió a hablar.

**-"Lizzy"-** Comenzó por llamarla como solía hacerlo de niños; la chica se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que lo hacía desde su reencuentro** –"Me dijiste que no sabías si yo había cambiado en tu ausencia. Lo mismo podría decir de ti; lo hiciste, has cambiado. Te volviste insegura y actúas de un modo que tu misma no deseas "-** Aunque su voz no había cambiado mucho, pues conservaba esa nota de seriedad la chica tuvo la certeza que aquellas palabras no eran dictadas por su mayordomo.

**-"Entonces esperabas que continuará siendo la misma niña caprichosa a la cual solías reprocharle lo infantil y poco consiente que era"-**Le recriminó con timidez

**-"Esperaba encontrar a esa misma Lizzy, quien siempre sonreía y encontraba las palabras precisas o el gesto exacto para animar a los demás"-**Aunque intentaba no mirar directamente a la chica pudo notar como sus ojos se llenaban de sorpresa, experimentando como su corazón daba una ligera sacudida más por el gesto de la chica que por sus sorpresivas palabras.

**-"Ciel yo; siempre creí que mi carácter era algo que no tolerabas. Intente muchas veces hacer bien las cosas para verte sonreír de nuevo pero cada que lo intentaba parecía que solo te fastidiabas más de mi, por eso acepte el viaje para que de esta manera pudieras estar solo. Para que yo pudiera pensar nuestra situación y tomar la decisión correcta"-**Dijo en un contraataque pues aún se negaba a aceptar que el joven estuviera siendo sincero realmente, y no hablará por compromiso.

**-"¿Qué piensas hacer?; encontraste una solución que nos favorezca a ambos"-**Cuestionó, esperando conocer los sentimientos de la chica.

La tela sobre sus piernas se arrugó cuando la rubia apretó sus puños, insegura por lo que debía hacer, finalmente sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro negando haber resuelto aquel asunto. Puesto que ella no dijo nada él continuó.

**-"Es que acaso no te das cuenta. Lizzy yo nunca he pensado en ti como una molestia, sé que nunca te trate como tu esperabas pero era porque no sé como corresponder tus sentimientos. Incluso cuando me mostraba frío tu siempre estabas a mi lado, tu sola presencia y tus sonrisas bastaban para calmar mi dolor"-** No le importó si sus palabras se escuchaban ridículas, tan solo esperaba recuperar esa sonrisa que no encontraba en el rostro de la chica.

Al parecer lo consiguió porque vio como la chica curvaba sus labios en un esfuerzo por sonreír, al principio no pasó de ser eso, un mero intento por mostrar su gratitud pero entonces notó como alguien detrás de Ciel se acercaba ofreciéndole de la charola el pequeño estuche de plata, el Conde lo tomó entre sus manos para ponerlo frente a ella.

Lizzy levantó intrigada el rostro para encontrarse con una pieza exquisita de joyería, una sortija que lucía una hermosa esmeralda rodeada de algunas piezas finamente labradas de zafiro. La chica miró la pieza para dirigir sus ojos interrogadores al rostro de Ciel pero él no la miraba, aún así Lizzy supo que se trataba de un anillo de compromiso.

Tuvo un ligero escalofrío cuando el conde tomó su mano y deslizó sin decir una sola palabra el anillo en el dedo de la joven marquesa.

**-"Tuve que viajar a París por él; trate de regresar a tiempo para el baile pero hubo un contratiempo que hizo imposible asistir ayer a la mansión Middlefort.**

**Mi tío estuvo aquí hace unas semanas, le preocupaba saber que pasaría con nosotros, quería saber si aún veía con buenos ojos nuestro compromiso porque al igual que yo él no desea verte sufrir en un matrimonio arreglado"-**

**-"Yo, mi padre; yo no sabía nada de esto él nunca me comentó algo así"-** Dijo sorprendida aún sin atreverse a apartar su mano de la suya por temor a que todo fuese un sueño.

**-"No lo hizo porque no sabía nada. Pero tu Lizzy ¿qué dice?, aceptarías nuestro matrimonio, serías feliz con alguien como yo que ni siquiera sabe como comportarse o que decir en esta situación. No serías acaso más feliz con alguien que no teme mostrar sus sentimientos"-**

Por un instante Paula olvido lo que estaba haciendo dedicándose a echar discretas miradas a la joven pareja, escuchando la torpe confesión del Conde y la falta de valentía de su ama para corresponderle. No pudo dejar de sentirse emocionada cuando el hombre colocó el anillo sobre el dedo de Elizabeth mirando en dirección a la mesa esperando que alguien más compartiera su felicidad, pero sus ojos se encontraron con los del mayordomo que la miró con cierto reproche oculto en su magnifica sonrisa, no quedándole más que regresar a su bordado donde llevaba invertido poco más de dos horas, sin saber con precisión que bordaba.

**-"Te equivocas, como puedes decirme eso. Acaso tu mismo no lo dijiste, todo lo que he hecho bueno o malo es por tu felicidad, porque para mi no existe otra persona más importante y querida que tu.**

**No es como si mi educación me haya enseñado a amarte, tampoco lo hizo mi padre o el acuerdo que se hizo sobre nosotros; yo te empecé a querer por como eres, me gusta el Ciel que sonreía con tan solo ver el rostro de su madre pero también amo al Ciel que no se rinde y continua viviendo..."-**

Lizzy notó como el semblante del Conde perdía todo el jubilo que había adquirido hace unos momentos preguntándose si entonces ella había cometido una falta. No completó su frase, mirando confundida al joven que se había puesto de pie.

**-"Te lo agradezco, pero creo que deberías pensar mejor tus palabras"-** Antes de darle la oportunidad de defenderse agregó. **–"Se hace tarde, Mayline ha arreglado la habitación principal para ti y tu doncella, nos veremos por la mañana"-** Sin decir más salió de la habitación.

Cuando pasó al lado del mayordomo se detuvo a observar la charola que aun sostenía para dirigirse al rostro del hombre reprochándole con la mirada sus acciones. Ciel no volvió la vista atrás, abandonando el comedor en un absoluto silencio; aun con las palabras de la chica retumbando en su cabeza se dirigió hasta su habitación preguntándose como podía ser tan tonto para permitirse ese tipo de actos.

Elizabeth permaneció sentada en el mismo lugar con sus labios entreabiertos por el extraño giro en su conversación, dejó escapar el aire retenido en sus pulmones para ponerse de pie tomando la misma dirección del Conde. Paula que se había levantado imitándola se quedó detrás de la chica.

**-"Sebastián"-** Llamó por su nombre al hombre de pie frente la mesa, él dirigió su atención hacía la chica, pero ella no lo miraba **–"Quiero darte las gracias por cuidar siempre de Ciel; pero también estoy agradecida contigo por no separarlo de mi lado; yo... me esforzaré por hacerlo feliz el mayor tiempo posible, al menos hasta que decidas apartarlo de mi"-** Levantó su rostro hasta el del mayordomo que sonreía.

Sebastián supo ocultar con una excepcional sonrisa la sorpresa que produjo escuchar a la chica, creyó que sus palabras se debían por la larga ausencia y el sorpresivo encuentro, aquello era una burda mentira. Después de todo el Conde Phantomhive se había equivocado al juzgar como infantil e inmadura a la pequeña marquesa que resultó ser más inteligente que ambos, pues incluso él había creído tontamente que el pacto existente entre Ciel y él era un secreto que solo ellos conocían.

**-"Yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo a tiempo Lady Elizabeth"-**Trató de disimular su asombro mostrándole un rostro gentil.

**Cont…**

* * *

Una mega disculpa por la tardanza pero en estos días estoy sin internet y no había podido conectarme a una red disponible, xD no es robo solo tomo prestada la red abierta de quien sabe quien jaja.

LadySc-Maaya-, Jackilyn-San, Nicole. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y tratare de subir lo antes posible el próximo chp.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	5. Chapter 5 Temores

**JIGOKU NO TOBIRA**

**-Puerta del Infierno-**

**CAPITULO V:**

La chica no dijo más pero pudo percibir como se limpiaba el rostro con su mano antes de salir.

**-"Le aseguro que las cosas se arreglaran por la mañana. Usted mejor que nadie debe saber lo difícil que es para el Conde Phantomhive hablar de este tipo de cosas"-** Trató de alentar a su joven ama. **–"Pero lo más importante es que ha comprobado que siente algo fuerte por usted Lady Elizabeth"-**Dijo tranquilamente terminando de acomodar la cama para la chica.

Lizzy terminó de abrocharse la camisa blanca que Sebastián había dispuesto para ella y se acostó en la cama sin tener ganas de dormir. Miró como Paula hacía lo mismo, acostándose en una cama de menor tamaño que Mayline había hecho para la dama de compañía.

Por lo general este tipo de actos no estaban permitidos, que la doncella de la joven marquesa durmiera en su misma habitación era algo poco común, siendo lo normal que la joven acompañara al resto de la servidumbre hasta sus habitaciones. Puesto que en la mansión Phantomhive estaba conformada en su mayoría por hombres y la única mujer formaba parte del personal, sería un hecho impensable y mal visto si Elizabeth Middlefort pasará una noche a solas en la mansión de su futuro prometido, más aún resultaría en deshonra si el compromiso no ha sido anunciado formalmente y la chica no recibe la previa la autorización de algún miembro de su familia. Así pues el personal del conde acondicionó la habitación para que Paula resguardara el buen nombre de su joven ama.

Elizabeth sintió que la cama era demasiado grande e incómoda, le pareció que la habitación con sus evidentes dimensiones aumentaba el efecto de sombría y poco acogedora. Es que acaso eran las palabras de Ciel resonando aun en su interior, las que la mantenían en el filo de una incertidumbre peor a la que sentía antes de llegar a la mansión.

_-"Ciel, ¿porque tú?"-_ murmuró acomodándose entre las almohadas y la fina tela de la sabanas tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta si descansaba un instante.

También sabía que esa noche sería la más larga que tuviera en mucho tiempo.

El poderoso aristócrata fue a instalarse en una de las dos sillas dentro de su habitación, cruzó las piernas y colocó su codo sobre el descanso de la silla. Miró con rencor el ajedrez finamente labrado en marfil sobre la mesa como si aquel objeto fuese el culpable de su mal humor.

Meció repetidas veces su pierna y aún cuando su mayordomo había entrado continuó en la misma posición.

Sebastián lo miró un momento mientras atravesaba la sala y depositaba sobre un mueble el balde de agua con algunos aditamentos para su aseo. Permaneció de pie alejado de su amo, pero no tanto como para poder observar cada gesto del chico.

Ciel tenía la vista fija sobre el ajedrez, en ninguna pieza en particular, Sebastián no perdía ningún detalle, respiraba sin darse cuenta tan fuerte que el hombre aún sin usar sus habilidades escuchaba esa respiración.

Finalmente parecía que la calma regresaba de nuevo en el conde, dejó escapar el aire en sus pulmones, el insistente movimiento de su pierna cesó y con la misma voz grave que siempre lo había caracterizado se dirigió a su sirviente.

**-"Dime una cosa Sebastián, ¿por qué permitiste que esto pasara?"-** Le exigió una respuesta

A pesar del tono severo que intimidaba a la mayoría de las personas el hombre a su lado solo sonrió sin importare si él lo notaba o no y le contestó.

**-"No tenía ninguna orden para entrometerme en los asuntos de mi señor-**

**-"Si no habías recibido ninguna orden, entonces, ¿por qué cargabas con el anillo que era para Lizzy?"-**

**-"Porque creía que usted lo requería en ese momento. Puedo decir que no me equivoque puesto que usted lo tomó y se lo ofreció a Lady Elizabeth"-**

Ciel no supo que lo irritaba más si el tono burlón acompañado de su eterna sonrisa con la que respondía el mayordomo o saber que estaba en lo correcto. Soltó una risa irónica antes de seguir.

**-"No debiste hacerlo, sabes tan bien como yo que no puedo permitirme ese tipo de cosas. No tengo derecho a pensar en el futuro, porque no tengo tal cosa, al menos no algo como Lizzy imagina.**

**Para mi lo único certero es que algún día sabré quien produjo la muerte de mis padres y cuando llegue ese momento mi vida terminara, porque entonces seré tuyo y tu cumplirás con tu parte de nuestro trató"-** Dijo y Sebastián percibió como su voz sonaba apagada.

**-"Eso es cierto. Pero uno nunca sabe cuando llegara ese momento"-**

Ciel que hasta ese momento lo encaró le dirigió una mirada retadora.

**-"Deja de jugar conmigo, aun soy tu amo y me debes lealtad y respeto. Bien sabes que no quiero herir a Lizzy dándole falsas esperanzas sosteniendo sus ilusiones a base de engaños y mentiras. Es a ella a la persona que jamás podría mentir"-**La ira que lo dominó un instante terminó por convertirse en un dejo de melancolía.

**-"¿Mentirle?, pero lo has hecho, ocultándole nuestro pacto, ocultando tus miedos y escondiéndole tus sentimientos"-**Lo soltó como si estuviera discutiendo algún error cometido por uno de los empleados del Conde.

Ciel lo miró con sorpresa, pero Sebastián parecía no prestar atención a sus actitudes pues en ese momento se encontraba vaciando el agua caliente sobre el cubo de plata. Entonces hizo lo mismo que el mayordomo y lo ignoró girándose de nuevo al ajedrez.

Mientras observaba las elegantes piezas se preguntó quién era en realidad el peón dentro de su propio juego. Él creía encontrarse en la cima de todo aquello, encima de todas esas piezas aparentemente inservibles pero entre menos valor les otorgaba más se sentía como parte de ellas; porque al final se daba cuenta que Sebastián era el único que tenía el poder sobre todo cuanto creía suyo.

Pero entonces su mirada se posó sobre la reina y un fuerte deseo de protegerla contra todos inundo su ser, la protegería incluso si debía hacerlo contra él mismo y el mundo de mentiras que cimentaría por su propio bien.

Cerró un instante los ojos y por esa vez no le molestó que la imagen de la chica apareciera en su mente, descubrió que le agradaba más de lo que sería capaz de aceptar. Se puso de pie y aún sin dirigirle la palabra al hombre se acercó hasta el balde que expedía el vapor de agua, tardó más de lo usual en asearse pero cuando hubo terminado miró con seriedad a Sebastián como si buscara las palabras precisas para hablarle de nuevo.

Pero él nunca había sido bueno en iniciar una conversación donde el gesto de mando o reproche estuvieran presentes así que no encontró nada que decirle y sencillamente lo despidió con el gesto de su mano.

Sebastián esperó hasta que Ciel se encontraba en la cama, era un gesto que había aprendido durante los primeros días como su mayordomo y a pesar de que ahora ya no era necesaria su ayuda continuaba realizando ese mismo ritual inconscientemente. Salió de la habitación con las cosas que ya no necesitaba en una mano, con la otra sostenía una vela que apagó apenas cerró la puerta tras él; en la completa oscuridad y silencio de la noche recorrió el largo pasillo extrañamente satisfecho por el rumbo que comenzaba a tomar la mansión.

Teniendo la certeza que esa noche ninguno de los dos adolescentes dormiría entró a su propia habitación.

Lady Elizabeth giró despacio sobre la amplia cama, tuvo la impresión que había dormido toda la noche en un sueño intranquilo que finalmente logró despertarla, pero cuando miró el reloj sobre la mesa a su lado comprobó con desesperación que apenas eran las 3 de la mañana. Se acomodó boca arriba y llevó su brazo derecho a su frente, miró el dosel de seda que cubría la cama preguntándose cuanto más tardaría en amanecer, entonces elevó sus ojos hasta su mano y notó la sortija que le entregara Ciel durante la cena.

Sonrió con tristeza al darse cuenta que jamás llegaría a saber que pensaba o sentía su querido Ciel, un nudo se formó en su garganta, su pecho se infló y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; por más intentos que hiciera, por más plegarías que rezara o por más que soñara, se daba cuenta que tal vez su amigo de la infancia y prometido nunca la llegaría a querer como ella lo amaba.

Le pidió a la nada que le dijera que debía hacer pero no obtuvo una respuesta o consuelo alguno, tal vez por la mañana cuando regresará a su casa hablaría con su padre y con su madre en busca de un consejo, también le gustaría hablarlo con Ciel pero aunque aquello parecía fácil en realidad no lo era y ella ya no contaba con el valor para encararlo.

Sacudió su cabeza frente a esos recuerdos unos mechones rubios cubrieron sus ojos, decidió que aquella noche no lloraría por lo inevitable, incorporándose de la cama se quitó el anillo y lo regresó a su caja; no creía adecuado usarlo si pretendía regresárselo por la mañana. Echó una rápida mirada a un lado y comprobó que Paula dormía, sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación encaminándose a la sala, lo hizo con cuidado procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie y tratando de adaptar su vista a la oscuridad.

Cerró con un click la puerta de la sala caminó hasta el piano, una vez revisado que se encontraba en buenas condiciones lo empezó a tocar.

* * *

Gracias por la espera y sus comentarios, wooah! cada vez hay más gente interesada en mi fic xD y en esta pareja que yo pensaba solo a mi me gustaba jaja, bno pues mil gracias por eso.

_LadySc-Maaya-:_ Bruja he regresado xD y que bueno que te gusta mi fic aúnque no sepas mucho de esta serie.

_Jackilyn-San:_ Pues si creo que Lizzy tiene esa personalidad de alegre y aparentemente despreocupada a seria y observadora, trate de seguir la línea que marca el anime y manga respecto a la personalidad de los tres, porque Ciel en el manga se muestar más interesado por ella que en el anime, y Sebastián sencillamente es Sebastián xD.

_Usagi cake:_ Jaja, si torpe en el romance y es hombre de pocas palabras, por eso trató de hacer que los dialogos y sentimientos se vean reales, según yo.

_Inner Sakura30_: Gracias por tu rwv, esta idea rondó por mi cabeza desde los primeros chps del anime pero hasta ahora me anime a escribirlo justamente porque no había uno en la sección, ojala pronto escriba otro y serán dos jaja.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	6. Chapter 6 Interpretación

**JIGOKU NO TOBIRA**

**-Puerta del Infierno-**

**CAPITULO VI: Interpretación**

Ciel esperó a que Sebastián lo dejara solo, cuando lo hizo se quedó quieto en medio de la gran cama, aquella noche a pesar del cansancio de los días transcurridos no sentía la necesidad de dormir, se dio cuenta de eso con tan solo cerrar un instante los ojos, en especial supo que no dormiría aunque hiciera el intento cuando la joven marquesa aparecía en su mente a cada instante.

La veía recordando como lucía en su infancia con aquellos amplios vestidos de alegres colores, con su rubio cabello recogido en dos infantiles coletas y con una sonrisa que sin que él lo admitiera le alegraba el día, ella siempre había estado ahí para él. Desde la muerte de sus padres se creía solo, sin ningún apoyó en el cual descansar sus penas pero ahora se daba cuenta que le bastaba con abrir un poco más los ojos para darse cuenta que ese pilar se encontraba en ella, cierto era que cuando veía a Lizzy le parecía tan delicada que se preguntaba como hubiera llevado ella su misma situación, entonces reconocía que en ese mismo pensamiento encontraba la respuesta.

Porque ella había sufrido a la par de él, Lizzy no había perdido a sus padres en aquel incendio pero perdió a su amigo con quien compartía las tardes, compartía sus secretos y sus sueños, en el mismo incendio la chica había perdido una parte de su corazón pero nunca sus esperanzas. Sus ilusiones y la bondad de su corazón parecían acrecentarse cada día, porque mientras él se amargaba su existencia aferrándose a una justa venganza ella gastaba sus energía en recuperar a la persona que perdió aquel día, en verlo una vez más sonreír y cuando no lo lograba ella terminaba riendo por ambos.

Entonces el Conde se dio cuenta hasta ese momento de lo que la chica significaba para él, lo que representaba en su vida, aceptó una vez hubo rechazado la incredulidad que la amaba. No recordaba si la había amado durante los primeros años de su niñez cuando ambos jugaban bajo el cuidado de sus padres, si lo llegó hacer ese sentimiento nada tenía que ver con el actual, porque se había enamorado de la mujer que era ahora, de la chica que lo sostuvo sin que él se lo pidiera y sin que ella se lo hiciera notar.

Después de muchos años de soledad descubría que su felicidad y ganas de vivir no giraban en torno a su venganza, ni en recordar que aquel pacto con el demonio eran su impulso de vida. Sus verdaderos deseos de vivir correspondían únicamente al impulso de hacer feliz a la chica, de estar a su lado y abrir su corazón para que le mostrara todo aquello que la hacía feliz por insignificante que fuera; estaba dispuesto tal vez a sonreír cuando el viento rozara su rostro.

Pero aunque todo aquello sonaba bien no podía apartar su realidad, le hubiera gustado que así fuese, poder comenzar a cimentar un futuro en el que por primera vez se descubría sonriendo porque se sentía libre, el peso que cargaba y oprimía su corazón sería un mero recuerdo.

_-"Deja de ser tan estúpido Ciel Phantomhive"-_

Se reprochó a si mismo y una amarga sonrisa no tardó en adornar su rostro. ¿Desde cuando el poderoso Conde Phantomhive se ponía a soñar como si se tratase de un plebeyo?.

Aquello no venía bien con él, con alguien que a pesar de su corta edad fue marcado no solo físicamente sino además moral e internamente, heridas profundas y difíciles de sanar pero que no le impedían seguir adelante a su modo. A esa particular forma de vida, que si era cierto que no era feliz tampoco podía despreciarla porque era el único estilo de vida que conocía desde la muerte de sus padre y pacto con Sebastián.

Entonces regresaba al punto de partida, jamás se había sentido más perdedor. Desde que adoptó el mando de la mansión no se había sentido derrotado, la duda era un cuestión que pocas veces experimentaba pues siempre contaba con una respuesta a todos sus problemas y si de algún modo él no era capaz de hacerlo para eso se encontraba Sebastián o Tanaka.

Por primera vez sintió que el rumbo de su vida se le escapaba de las manos; para cualquier otra persona su situación no tendría porque ser tan confusa después de todo era joven y se había enamorado, deseó más que nunca estar en el lugar de cualquier otro. De cualquier hombre rico o pobre eso de poco le importaba porque estaba seguro que ellos gozaban de algo que él había rechazado hace muchos años; su libertad.

Aquel resquicio que te lleva inconscientemente a disfrutar de la única oportunidad para gozar la vida que te fue concedida. Por qué después de todo nadie sabe que ocurre después de la muerte, Ciel estaba seguro que al final de esa existencia no quedaba nada, ni recuerdos o memorias, muchos menos quedaría la alegría o el dolor; aunque en su caso presentía que solo eso lo tenía seguro. El dolor, una sensación tan pura que experimenta cualquier ser viviente en diferente grado pero que es igual de sombrío y triste.

Él sabía que cuando su propio fin se presentase vendría acompañado de un inmenso dolor por eso prefería no pensar en aquella cuestión, porque descubría su propia debilidad y eso no era propio en un Phantomhive.

Pero una cosa era no pensar en su muerte y otra era el momento que vivía; igual de confusa y teñida por un sufrimiento que él mismo se inflingía. A pesar de haber aceptado sus sentimientos y conocer sus limitantes se negaba a darse esa oportunidad, a descubrir que se sentiría estar un tiempo más al lado de Elizabeth, ya no como su compañero de la infancia sino ahora como su pareja.

¿Sería tan malo permanecer a su lado de esa manera?.

En una relación donde él tendría que mentir y fingir el mayor tiempo posible; después de aceptar la gentileza de Lizzy, como le pediría perdón por la estupidez cometida en su infancia, esa misma que lo apartaría de ella en esa vida terrenal y en el más allá. En aquella vida después de la muerte que había escuchado tan a menudo y leído en aquel libro al que se aferraba tanta gente dispuesta a creer en algo mejor.

Algunas veces cuando pasaba cerca de una iglesia por la mañana y escuchaban de lejos la misa Sebastián solía sonreír con ese sadismo y burla tan típico de él. Cuando él lo interrogaba con el ceño fruncido el mayordomo tan solo comentaba.

**-"Tan débil es la fuerza de ustedes los humanos que se aferran desesperadamente en a un ser superior. En este lugar les enseñan a canalizar esa necesidad hacía un ser superior y bondadoso, que solos y desesperados deben sentirse si creen en eso"-**

**-"Ya deberías saberlo; después de todo si existen los demonios porque no ha de existir esa contraparte"-** Soltaba entonces Ciel, sin aceptar sus deseos por escuchar la respuesta más larga del hombre, aquella que le explicara la cosmogonía de ese mundo que nadie conocía y de la cual solo se hacían especulaciones.

**-"¡Hmmp!. Como saberlo"-** Había sido siempre la pobre respuesta del demonio, ensanchando un poco más su burlona sonrisa mientras reiniciaban su caminata y escuchaba el bufido de indignación del chico.

Pero él nunca se había interesado especialmente en conocer esos significados teológicos, así que no sabía a que venía de pronto esos temores.

Por un momento se sintió molesto consigo mismo, reprochándose el enredar más la maraña de ideas que tenía en la cabeza desde hace días; que a causa de una surgía la otra, tan solo para crear un catastrófico mar de preguntas y dudas.

Se levantó de la cama instalándose de nuevo en la silla, colocando el candelabro sobre la mesa donde la luz reflejaba un grueso volumen de La Divina Comedia. El Conde trató de retomar su lectura esperando que al menos eso sirviera para adormecer su cerebro y dejar de pensar en temas que de momento le sonaban imposibles de resolver.

Frunció el ceño releyendo por quinta vez el mismo párrafo sin llegar a entender siquiera la décima parte de esas pocas palabras. Preguntándose si su italiano había empeorado tanto desde la última vez que lo uso hace ya varios meses, y la falta de practica de dicha lengua desembocaban en una nula comprensión del texto.

Cerró de manera brusca el libro haciendo que la luz de las velas vacilara un instante, maldiciendo a media voz al autor por escribir acerca de conceptos como infierno o paraíso, en una época que ambos levantaba superstición y temor.

Entonces antes de volver al inició de su tortura psicología el elegante sonido de una fina pieza de música atrajo su atención. Miró instintivamente hacía la puerta, que a pesar del grosor de la madera la melodía se filtraba hasta ahí.

Se puso de pie molesto, creyendo que Sebastián hacía gala de uno de sus miles dotes burlándose discretamente de la situación de los miembros de la mansión, tomó el candelabro antes de abrir la puerta y dejar que el sonido se colara con mayor claridad dentro de la habitación. Cuando estuvo al pie de la escalara supo que quien tocaba el piano no era su mayordomo, el hombre empleaba cierta melancolía en su forma de tocar ya fuese el piano o el violín pero su nostalgia Ciel sabía que se trataba de un pasado demasiado antiguo para saber en memoria de que época interpretaba.

En cambio el sonido que ahora llegaba hasta él le decía que se trataba de un interpreta más joven y con menos experiencia, el sonido era demasiado bueno pero distaba abismalmente de la destreza del demonio. En aquella melodía Ciel sentía la alegría mezclada con la añoranza de la pieza interpretada, dejando entrever casi imperceptiblemente la melancolía y el dolor que se produce en el corazón cuando comienzas a dar por sentado que perderás aquello que tanto amas.

**-"¡Lizzy!"-**

Pronunció su nombre aún de pie en la escalera rodeado por la oscuridad de la noche con apenas la débil luz de las velas alumbrando el camino frente a él.

Sintió como su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón que creía muerto desde hace mucho se encogió en una sensación que solamente le procuro desamparó antes de empezar a bajar la elegante escalera.

* * *

Despues de una larga ausencia regresó con el chp listo, esperó que les haya gustado y la espera valga la pena. Les agradezco sus comentarios y yo tmbn creo que es una pena la falta de fics de esta pareja.

Lamentablemente o tal vez no lo sea xD, mi fic terminara casi con seguridad en el siguiente capitulo, aepnas termine de escribir el último capitulo pensare en una nueva idea para esta pareja, por lo pronto las dejo con este quinto chp.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	7. Chapter 7 Confesiones

**JIGOKU NO TOBIRA**

**-Puerta De Infierno-**

**Capitulo VII: Confesiones**

Lizzy había olvidado el lugar donde se encontraba, se sintió atraída por el hermoso piano de cola que había en medio del salón de baile cuando bajó las escaleras en busca de un lugar donde olvidar todo lo que pensaba y de forma casi mecánica comenzó a tocarlo.

Tal vez si Paula hubiera estado a su lado o su mente no estuviera tan llena de tantas preocupaciones hubiese recordado que en la mansión Phantomhive nada era suyo, y entonces no hubiera comenzado a interpretar aquella melodía que tan bien conocía.

El joven aristócrata había apagado las velas detrás de la puerta, de algún modo el sonido que los dedos de la chica producían sobre las teclas blancas y negras lo relajaban y lo último que deseaba de cualquier forma era incomodar aún más a la rubia.

Se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta como una sombra más, escasamente iluminada por los rayos de la luna que se encontraba en lo alto del cielo nocturno. Desde ese lugar podía ver claramente el perfil de la joven mujer, y de algún modo le pareció que Lizzy se veía tan hermosa bajo el claro oscuro que temió perderla por sus decisiones.

Ciel comenzaba a cansarse de sus constantes inseguridades, de sentir ese lejano temblor en su cuerpo, producto de la duda y del miedo. Él, como heredero del apellido Phantomhive podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en que realmente había dudado al tomar una decisión, verdaderamente contaba con un talento innato para saber conducirse hasta entonces con éxito en el manejo de su casa o negocio, pero hasta ahora sentía que su mundo giraba en la dirección opuesta a él y sus metas.

Por eso ahora, incluso cuando no tenía ninguna duda de sus sentimientos por Lizzy y mientras la observaba como si se tratase de algo inalcanzable, no se atrevía a acercarse a ella, ni siquiera abrazarla para saber de que forma le afectaba su cercanía.

Pero de algún modo el peso de la soledad comenzaba a pesar sobre sus hombros, y aún cuando mantenía en primer plano su pacto con Sebastián temió no conocer lo que pasaría si se daba una oportunidad por ser feliz, al menos descubrir por un corto tiempo la felicidad al lado de ella, en esa única vida que se le prestaba y que sus padres de algún modo habían tratado de salvaguardar con sus muertes.

**-"Moon Ligth Sonata"-**

Lizzy abrió asustada sus ojos y sus manos temblaron sobre el piano emitiendo un torpe sonido que inundó la armonía que reinaba en la habitación un instante atrás.

**-"Fue compuesta por Ludwing Van Beethoven. Se dice que la compuso para su alumna la condesa Giulietta Guicciardi, cuando ella contaba con apenas 17 años y de quien irónicamente Beethoven estaba enamorado"-**

La joven condesa escuchó esta vez la voz de Ciel más cerca de ella, teniendo la certeza aún cuando no lo miraba que estaba junto a ella.

**-"Siento haberte despertado, no debí haber empezado a tocar el piano ni estar rondando por tu casa a esta hora"-** Se disculpó con aquel tono suave y pausado que su voz había adoptado.

Ciel no realizó ningún gesto cuando la agradable música se convirtió en un rápido tropiezo antes de cesar, cuando habló no pensó que su voz tuviera ese efecto en Lizzy. Además notó el ligero temblor que se apoderó del cuerpo de la chica y aún sin mirarlo le había hablado.

**-"No debes disculparte por ese tipo de cosas. Sabes que este siempre será tu hogar"-**

Elizabeth percibió el tono grave en la voz de Ciel, y aunque ese timbre no había perdido su rasgo autoritario y aristócrata tan típico en él, supo del esfuerzo que hacía por sonar amable. Pero ella no contaba con el suficiente valor para encararlo, por eso se limitó a agradecerle con un simple movimiento con su cabeza.

**-"Sé que todo este asunto no se solucionará con una simple disculpa. Pero incluso cuando me conoces mejor que nadie no haces las cosas más fáciles"- **

Lizzy no hizo ningún intento por seguir la conversación, tan solo le indicó que lo escuchaba cuando cerró sus manos.

Ciel la miró haciendo un esfuerzo por entender su actitud; quiso comprenderla, y tal vez una parte de él lo hizo, porque conocía su propio carácter y como actuaba con las personas. Incluso cuando no lo deseara terminaba hablándole a la chica como si se tratase de uno más de sus empleados, Ciel nunca había juzgado a las personas por un mero capricho, cuando tomaba la decisión de hacerlo era porque había estudiado con anticipación al sujeto y conocía sus verdaderas intenciones, aún así su voz solía escucharse autoritaria con todos aquellos que se encontraban a su alrededor. Era un rasgo inherente a él que hasta ahora no lo juzgaba como defecto, pero ver el ligero temblor de la chica frente a él y su reticencia a mirarlo comenzaba a incomodarlo.

Pero su carácter se volvía voluble con facilidad, cierto que muchas veces lograba dominarlo pero sabía que esta vez no seria igual, porque conocía de sobra el carácter y determinación de su prima. Elizabeth nunca se había detenido tanto tiempo a pensar en sus acciones o en lo que debía de responder, ella era tan espontánea que durante sus visitas solía marear a Ciel, manejándose como una interminable fuente de energía.

Pero desde la tarde anterior Ciel no había reconocido a la joven mujer, de la misma manera en que él no se reconocía. Intentó reanudar su monologo pero las palabras y las ideas no acudieron a él, así que por lo pronto recorrió con la vista la figura de la chica.

**-"La sortija, la haz rechazado"-** Lo dijo en voz alta, aún cuando no pretendía que ella lo escuchara.

Lizzy miró su mano comprobando lo que Ciel le había dicho.

**-"No creí correcto usar algo que pretendía devolver por la mañana"-** Se sincero sin apartar su vista de su mano.

Aquellas palabras actuaron como un mal alimento en el estomago del Conde, aunque no lo quisiera su rostro se mostró sorprendido.

**-"Así que tus palabras no eran ciertas. Seguías creyendo que guardabas tus sentimientos de años atrás, pero hoy pudiste darte cuenta de quien es verdad Ciel Phantomhive y has tomado la mejor decisión"-** Lo dijo tratando de convérsese más él, que a la mujer.

**-"No es de esa forma. En ningún momento te he mentido, es cierto que mis sentimientos por ti no son los mismos de cuando éramos niños, en ese tiempo no creí que podría llegar a sentir esto por ti.**

**Porque incluso cuando tus deseos sean otros, puedes estar seguro de mis sentimientos. Si pretendía devolverte la sortija no es porque no la quisiera, lo iba a hacer porque no pretendo presionarte.**

**Acabas de decir que este siempre será mi hogar, pero él tuyo Ciel. A qué lugar puedes llamarle tu hogar, porque incluso cuando te encuentras en la mansión de tus padres te pones limites para no revelarle a los demás tu verdadera esencia."-**

Hasta ese momento Ciel reconoció la determinación y valentía de su prima, recordándole lo difícil que era para él sincerarse como ella.

**-"Es verdad que las personas no pueden conocer lo que otros sienten si no se dice. Siempre he admirado la facilidad con que te desenvuelven con las personas."-** Empezó a hablar, sin pensar lo que decía como estaba acostumbrado.

**-"Esta mansión no solo fue el hogar de mis padres, también lo fue de mis antepasados. Si ellos fueron felices o no, es algo que no puedo saber; pero en el caso de mis padres te diré que lo fueron desde el momento que se conocieron hasta su fuerte fueron felices, lo sé porque aún recuerdo sus sonrisas y la forma en que Madame Red sonreía con la mirada perdida en algún recuerdo cuando hablaba de ellos. **

**Tal vez yo no sea capaz de acerté feliz como mereces. Es casi seguro que después de un tiempo termines arrepintiéndote por unir tu vida a la mía, si ese es el caso entonces yo estaría dispuesto a devolverte tu libertad. **

**De cualquier forma no espero vivir una existencia apartado de la persona que siempre me ha brindado su amistad sincera y que sin importar como me comporte no deja de decir que me ama, sin importarle que yo no sea capaz de decirlo aún cuando es lo que siento"- **

Elizabeth comenzó a llorar sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía, si era resultado de la presión que comenzaba a dispersarse o por las palabras del Conde. De cualquier forma escucharlo hablar con esa vieja nota de nostalgia y melancolía que eran tan extrañas en él, le provocó un profundo vació en su interior; como si parte de su esencia se hubiese desvanecido mientras sus palabras atravesaban su cuerpo.

Porque incluso cuando no lo decía, ella lo entendía y se sentía satisfecha porque era más de lo que alguna vez hubiera esperado de Ciel.

El hombre vio como la espalda de Lizzy se estremecía escuchando los débiles sollozos, como en ocasiones anteriores no supo que hacer. Notó como se llevaba las manos al rostro, y lo único que atinó hacer fue colocar su mano sobre su hombro.

Lizzy sintió su cálida mano sobre su hombro y aquello contuvo su llanto. Le hubiera gustado que las cosas fuesen de otro modo, pero justamente por eso que amaba al hombre junto a ella. Por la forma en que se comportaba, puede que no fuese aquel príncipe azul que solía verse en los libros o en las obras de teatro, tampoco era como los demás hombres que solían acudir a los bailes, tan llenos de vida y una jocosidad que terminaba por fastidiarla.

Estaba segura que Ciel no sabía como sonreír de una forma que no parecía que ese gesto desencajaba con su expresión seria, de la misma forma en que sabia que nunca decía algo por lo cual debiera arrepentirse más tarde. De cualquier forma el hombre junto a ella, aquel joven aristocrático y lerdo para expresar sus sentimientos era quien ella prefería por sobre cualquier caballero de brillante armadura y montado en un corcel.

Sin que él lo esperará Lizzy se había lanzado hacía él, rodeando su cuello con sus delgados brazos. Y antes de que Ciel hiciera algo sintió como la joven recostaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, y si aquello no logró sorprenderlo lo suficiente su rostro se cubrió de un ligero rubor cuando sintió como el cuerpo de la mujer se juntaba con el suyo.

Aquella cercanía más que provocarle una reacción erótica, tuvo la sensación de ser el primer contacto que tenía con otra persona después de tantos años de soledad, y mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo de la chica y su rostro se volvía más blando Ciel sintió como el frío peso de la venganza y rencor comenzaba a ceder.

Experimento en su interior algo que había olvidado casi por completo, preguntándose si entonces aquellas emociones encontradas y arremolinándose en su interior eran el significado de estar con vida; porque su garganta se había cerrado como si alguien sostuviera un puño de acero sobre su pecho y supo que si bajaba los párpados en ese momento las lágrimas que trataba de contener aflorarían mojando sus mejillas venciendo a su orgullo.

Pero no lo hizo, en su lugar apoyó su rostro en la curva que formaba uno de los hombros de Lizzy, y cerró los ojos aspirando el dulce aroma que desprendía la mujer entre sus brazos.

En medio de aquella magnifica habitación, bajo al amparo de las últimas horas de la noche Ciel Phantomhive se atrevió a murmurar esa única palabra que jamás creyó volver a sentir.

Lo había dicho, un débil _–Te amo- _pronunciado en un murmullo había salido de sus labios y Lizzy sintió con sus propios labios comenzaron a temblar antes de aferrarse con más fuerza a su cuerpo, sus brillantes ojos color esmeralda se habían abierto de par en par incrédulos ante lo que sus odios habían captado.

**-"Incluso si es un año, ambos seremos felices. Me esforzare por estar a la altura de un Phantomhive, y sin importar que tu no digas nada te ayudare a soportar esa carga que has sostenido tu solo"-** Le dijo después de un rato, en que ninguno volvió a hablar.

Ciel no hizo mucho caso a sus palabras, aunque más tarde en la soledad de su cuarto las meditaría durante varias horas, sin ser capaz de encontrar una solución. Quiso decirle algo, pero ahora que se habían separado y notaba la cercanía de la joven frente a él, confirmó sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Ambos adolescentes se miraron un segundo, y aunque ninguno de los dos pensó lo que pasaba si encontraron satisfactorio ese primer contacto. Cuando los labios de él, o fueron los de ella, los que se inclinaron sobre los del otro, notando el débil temblor y la suavidad del primer roce.

Un tímido beso; que muchos lo hubieran considerado como torpe, pero que para ellos era la alianza que cerraba un pacto entre ambos, dejando atrás todo temor infantil y dudas que pudieran haber albergado. Un ligero contacto que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a profundizar y sin embargo en esos escasos segundo se había impregnado las emociones del otro en su propio interior.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, Lizzy simplemente se paso una mano por su rubio cabello mientras le sonreía antes de dar media vuelta y regresar a su habitación.

Ciel la observó en el mismo lugar sin moverse, captando como el menudo cuerpo de la joven se mecía con cada paso que daba, dejando al descubierto sus piernas bajo el camisón que usaba y que era de él, vio como se llevaba los dedos a sus labios, y deseo en ese momento que aquel año pudiera volverse toda una vida.

Un tiempo indefinido e inagotable junto a ella, pero incluso en el éxtasis de la felicidad era consiente del pacto con Sebastián y lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que el plazo se cumpliera, evitando que esa decisión tomada tiempo atrás no interviniera con lo que recién iniciaba.

Giró el rostro hacía el antiguo reloj y vio como las manecillas ahora se encontraban anunciando las cinco de la mañana, fijo ahí su vista siguiendo el lento y monótono pero preciso movimiento de las manecillas, percatándose que a esa hora Sebastián debía de estar despierto o al menos ya andaría recorriendo alguna habitación de la mansión, pues dudaba que el demonio descansara en realidad durante las noches.

Un movimiento tras la puerta atrajo su atención pero lo único que distinguió fue una sombra desvaneciéndose entre las otras tantas que aún perduraban. Curvó sus labios en un gesto de resignación antes de abandonar la sala y mientras subía las escaleras distinguió el aroma que desprende una vela al ser apagada, ni siquiera fue necesario que miraba hacía atrás para saber quien lo observaba desde debajo de la escalera.

Sebastián ni siquiera necesitaba de la débil luz que emitían las tres velas que conformaban el candelabro, él era capaz de ver incluso en la oscuridad más densa pero aquello era una de las tantas costumbres que había adoptado en la mansión de su nuevo señor. Al igual que había aprendido a permanecer alejado cuando dos personas conversaban de algo que para ellos debía de ser trascendental.

Pero incluso desde esa distancia Sebastián era capaz de saber de que hablaban, y los actos de ambos adolescentes confirmaba toda duda que se hubiese formado por un acto que no captara.

Sintió deseos de estallar en una sonora carcajada al ver como su amo había besado a la joven marquesa, pero se contuvo justo como lo había hecho mientras escuchaba lo que decían o como ella lo había abrazado.

Después de todo los humanos continuaban actuando de la misma forma, apegándose al mismo patrón sin importar en que época se encontraran, él conocía de antemano el desenlace de aquella actuación, incluso sin esforzarse sabía como se desarrollarían las cosas de ahora en adelante. Los humanos eran tan predecibles que incluso llegaban a ser aburridos, salvo contadas ocasiones en las que él mismo había tenido que intervenir.

Algunos decían como verdugo pero él simplemente cumplía con su deber, y con la parte del trato que acordaba con un hombre en turno.

Sin embargo en esa ocasión le apetecía ver un final diferente, estar presente en el clímax y ser el mismo quien los condujera hasta ese nuevo desenlace.

Su mirada por un momento se tornó más roja de lo usual y su sonrisa era tan similar a la de aquellos actores de sátira mientras contemplaba la espalda de su apreciado contratista.

Lo vio entrar a su cuarto y sus facciones recobraron esa falsa imagen de amabilidad, escondiendo sus impulsos tras una encantadora y soñara sonrisa antes de emprender su camino hacía la cocina.

**-"Un té de menta con un suflé de naranja, estaría bien para Bochan y su joven invitada. Algo ligero antes de pasar al almuerzo"-** Habló en voz alta pensando en los ingredientes para el desayuno.

**-"En cuanto a mi, no me siento con el suficiente apetito como para reclamar el plato fuerte. Ese podría venir en unos cuantos años"- **Se dijo a si mismo, pensando que aplazar su propia comida no resultaría tan malo como pudiera parecer.

* * *

Reconozco mis cinco meses de ausencia, por muchos motivos no había subido este capitulo, que también es el último, la falta de ideas e inspiración fue el principal culpable. Pero el domingo vi el 1er chp de Kuroshitsuji II y la inspiración llegó de nuevo a mi.

No sé si habra quedado muy fuera de lugar el Ciel de mi fic, pero la culpa fue mía por escribir hacerca de personajes tan hermeticos y que no muestran sus sentimientos tan facilmente, de cualquier forma espero que les haya gustado el final.

Hoy en la mañana sin proponermelo llegó a mi cabeza una idea para un epílogo, así que si lo quieren solo diganlo en un review y lo tendran en pocos días, pero solo advierto que no creo que resulte para nada un fina feliz.

Muchas gracias a todas las que leyeron mi historia y dejaron sus rvw: _LadySc-Maaya-,riku, artemisav, Inner_Sakura30, Ehsabet, Leo, Alois Trancy Phantomhive, Vicky Yun Kamiya, SweetAngel91, Kusubana Yoru, doremishine itsuko, sasukistar. _

**-Sherrice_Adjani-**


	8. Chapter 8 Sorosoro Ikanakucha

**Jigoku No Tobira**

**Epílogo: Sorosoro Ikanakucha**

**-Momento de Partir-**

Elizabeth Phantomhive miró una vez más por la ventana de uno de los pisos superiores. Observó el paisaje sintiéndose de pronto nostálgica con el magnífico sol de medio día que llenaba de vitalidad los enormes jardines que rodeaban la mansión. Sabía, aún estando dentro que ese sol calentaría cualquier cosa que se encontrara bajo su protección.

Sonrió un poco porque después de todo ella misma debería de salir aunque fuese por algunos minutos y esa idea le levantó el ánimo, pero un largo suspiro impidió que se moviera. Porque recordó que él llevaba dos días de retraso, le había dicho que solo estaría tres días fuera de la ciudad; desde luego ella se había ofrecido a acompañarlo pero su estado así como las protestas de su marido se lo impidieron. A cambio había besado sus labios, prometiendo que no tardaría.

El dulce sonido de música la sacó de su preocupaciones, miró atrás en dirección a la puerta dándose cuenta que las clases de Vicent estaban por terminar, calculó que el profesor solo le haría tocar una o dos interpretaciones antes de dar por finalizada la lección del día, y entonces el niño podría regresar a sus juegos.

Y la imagen de su pequeño hijo le devolvió su acostumbrado buen humor. Agradeciendo la vida que llevaba hasta ahora, miró una vez más hacía la ventana y como si lo hubiera adivinado el sonido de los cascos de los caballos tirando de un majestuoso carruaje fue el aviso que él había llegado.

Se alisó con torpeza el vestido y pasó sus dedos por su rubio cabello, tratando de arreglar su imagen, aunque aquello no fuera necesario porque su apariencia era impecable. Se apresuró a las escaleras, bajándolas con cuidando y rapidez para recibirlo en la puerta.

Mientras contaba los segundos para que la puerta se abriera pensó en mil maneras para recibirlo. Desde arrojarse a sus brazos como solía hacerlo de niña hasta recibirlo con una simple inclinación, sintió como sus sesos comenzaban a arder por no saber qué hacer, después de todo ni ella ni él a menudo sabían cómo comportarse en público o frente al mayordomo.

De cualquier forma antes de que pudiera encontrar el perfecto saludo, y apenas la puerta se abrió algo pasó con rapidez junto a ella y acaparó la atención de su joven esposo.

A Ciel le hubiera gustado contar con más tiempo para terminar de acostumbrarse a esas muestras de cariño, pero el tiempo comenzaba a correr en su contra. Así que cuando sintió el pequeño cuerpo chocar contra su pecho una mezcla de felicidad y melancolía lo invadió, escondiendo esa confusión en el rostro de su hijo.

Aun en sus brazos lo observó con atención justo como lo hacía cada que sostenía al niño. Miró su rostro sonriente y sus brillantes ojos azules, una mirada que demostraba no solo la fuerza de la estirpe de donde descendía, detrás de ese intenso azul Ciel veía una inteligencia e inocencia que le gustaban. Porque significaba que en un futuro podría lidiar sin dificultad ante cualquier adversidad.

Sonrió mientras escuchaba la risa de Vincent, al tiempo que echaba para atrás su rostro lejos del alcance de aquellas traviesas manos que en vano se esforzaban por obtener el parche que su padre siempre llevaba cubriendo su ojo derecho.

Revolvió con su mano el cabello del chico antes de mirar por primera vez al frente y ver como Elizabeth los observaba con una sonrisa, esperando su turno para llamar su atención. Hasta entonces se dio cuenta que aún se encontraba en el umbral de la entrada y que Sebastián se había retirado; seguramente a las cocinas, sin llamar la atención.

Se acercó hacía su joven esposa y puesto que nadie los observaba pretendió besarla. Pero apenas hubo dado unos pasos una voz desde las escaleras atrajo la atención de ambos.

**-"Conde Phantomhive, es un placer saber que está de vuelta"- **Saludó el hombre mientras bajaba las escaleras.

**-"Profesor Fiedler, espero que las clases de violín no sean tan desastrosas como las de piano**"- Habló mientras estrechaba la mano del músico.

**-"De ninguna manera, su hijo ha mostrado importantes progresos. Usted mismo podrá constatarlo la próxima sesión"- **

**-"Así será. Profesor Fiedler espero contar con su ayuda"- **

El hombre supo que el Conde estaba confirmando su asistencia para tocar dentro de unos días en la fiesta que tendría lugar en la mansión. Asintió amablemente antes de despedirse y abandonar el lugar.

**-"Me alegro que estés de regreso. El día es agradable le pediré a Mayline que sirva el almuerzo en el patio"-** Habló finalmente la mujer lejos de toda posible interrupción. Aún cuando sonó como una fría bienvenida Ciel supo que el almuerzo tardaría, así que tendrían al menos una hora para estar a solas.

**-"Así que por eso demoraste. Estuviste viendo los preparativos para la fiesta de Vincent, pensé que algo malo había pasado"-** Dijo la joven mujer, mientras los tres disfrutaban del almuerzo bajo los cálidos rayos del sol.

Ciel le dirigió una amable sonrisa mientras cortaba un trozo del pato en salsa de arandanos. **–"Quiero que todo este listo antes de la fecha"-**

**-"Solo será una fiesta de cumpleaños. No creo que necesitemos hacer algo grande, además según recuerdo tu detestas las fiestas"-** Le recordó mirándolo con ojos inquisitivos.

**-"No es solo un cumpleaños. Estoy pensando en hacer público su titulo como el futuro Conde Phantomhive"-**

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa, preguntándose porque la urgencia de depositar en su hijo aquel titulo. Pues ambos sabían que junto a un nombramiento de esa clase se incluían una serie de derechos y responsabilidades, motivo por el cual los títulos otorgados a los hijos de familias adineradas solían entregarse pasado los diez años, con la esperanza que el niño empezara a interesarse por esas cuestiones notariales.

De cualquier forma no mencionó nada, en su lugar se acercó hasta su hijo para ayudarlo a terminar con algunos vegetales que misteriosamente habían terminado rezagados del resto de los alimentos.

Ciel los observó. Preguntándose en que momento de su vida las cosas habían llegado hasta ese punto, habían pasado diez años desde que abriera finalmente su corazón, en un acto de egoísmo puro aceptó sus sentimientos por su prima y después de un breve compromiso que solo duro menos de un año se habían casado. Su primer hijo había llegado dos años más tarde, aun recordaba con una impresionante exactitud cuando el médico les había dado la noticia, y pasados los nueve meses incluso cuando el genero de su primogénito no le importaba, aquello no le impidió sentir cierto ego al saber que Elizabeth había dado a luz un varón.

De ese modo las cosas eran más sencillas, porque supo que no tendría ningún problema a la hora de heredar sus bienes y títulos. Aunque sabía que su hijo podría recibir cualquier titulo, haciéndolo nombrar Conde de algunos de los condados de su madre o comprar algún ducado para él, desde la noche anterior supo que Vincent tendría que ser el único heredero de su apellido.

El sonido de cuando el pequeño corrió la silla y se alejó lo atrajo a la realidad, enfocando su atención en la mujer que vigilaba la dirección en que su hijo se había echado a correr. Ciel miró su perfil, clavando su mirada en el cada vez más evidente vientre de Elizabeth, preguntándose como sería el nuevo ser que venia en camino y que él no llegaría a conocer.

Se puso de pie para terminar con aquellas ideas y ofreció su brazo a la rubia, invitándola a dar un paseo por los jardines.

**-"Bienvenido a casa Ciel"-**

Pronunció finalmente. Cuando se detuvieron cerca del lago, sus miradas se cruzaron un instante antes de que ella cerrara la distancia que los separaba, completando sus palabras con un beso, que desde luego no esperaba que su esposo lo profundizara como lo estaba haciendo.

Aceptó esa nueva caricia con agrado porque significaba que Ciel comenzaba a ceder después de tantos años a sus verdaderas emociones. Comportándose como cualquier persona enamorada.

En los días posteriores Ciel trató que la siempre falsa y burlona sonrisa de Sebastián no terminara por arruinar su buen humor, pero aquel esfuerzo fue toda una proeza pues por esos días se le veía al demonio "alegre", si ese termino se podía aplicar a un ser como él.

De cualquier forma su esquivo comportamiento pareció funcionar y agradecía que hasta ahora no hubiera comentado nada.

Después de dos semanas centró esas mismas energías en mostrar una sonrisa a todos los invitados de la fiesta, incluso a Elizabeth le sorprendió que aguantara todo el día con esa torcida y cómica sonrisa.

Poco antes de que la tarde concluyera se sintió satisfecho por el cumpleaños numero 7 de su hijo y después de despedir a todos invitados tuvo que esperar a que Vincent terminara de abrir todos los regalos en su habitación. Él mismo había participado en la actividad hasta que el pequeño se quedó dormido.

Ayudó a su mujer a pasar los regalos a la habitación de Vincent, buscando las palabras para empezar.

**-"Tenemos que hablar"-** De ese modo daba inició a una platica que sabía no iba a terminar bien.

Lizzy se quedó cerca de la ventana, desde la cual se observaba una parte del lago y solo asintió esperando a que dijera algo más.

**-"Esta hecho"-** Soltó sin titubear

Ella abrió asustada los ojos y se obligó a abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces tragando aire, para que la presión sobre su pecho disminuyera. Porque esas simples palabras habían derrumbado de pronto todo su mundo, desde sus primeras palabras supo que algo no andaba bien, porque él nunca empezaría una plática de esa forma tan seria y por eso cada célula de ella supo a que se refería.

**-"¿Cuándo?"-** Preguntó después de un largo silencio.

**-"Mañana al caer la tarde"- **

Entonces todas esas lágrimas se que arremolinaban en sus ojos corrieron libres por su rostro. Y Ciel supo que le debía una explicación.

**-"Él cumplió con su parte del trató hace un mes, ahora yo debo de cumplir con mi parte"- **Se acercó hasta ella cuando vio como sus delgadas manos se habían aferrado a la cortina. **–"Lo lamento tanto"- **Se disculpó atrayéndola hacía su pecho.

**-"Si esto se trata de alguna broma..."-**

**-"Ojala lo fuera, pero ambos sabemos que no lo es"-** Le dijo con tranquilidad escuchando su llanto. **-"He dejado todos los papeles en orden, ninguno tendrá que preocuparse por su futuro. Vincent recibió hoy el titulo de Conde y todos apoyaron su promoción, en cuanto a ti sé que eres una mujer fuerte y sabrás salir adelante"- **La puso al tanto, consiente de lo difícil que resultaba para ella escucharlo.

**"Desearía poder cambiar todos esos títulos y nuestra posición, así tu no tendrías porque irte"-**

**-"Tal vez esa noche no debí insistir, hubiera aceptado que me regresaras el anillo y siguieras con tu vida. Hubiera podido ser distinta a como lo es ahora"-**

**-"Eso hubiera sido imposible, porque tal vez por la mañana no hubiera tenido el valor para rechazarte. Yo habría insistido, de cualquier manera no me arrepiento de nada, porque sabía de ese trato y lo acepte tanto como tu. Es solo que no imagine que este día llegaría tan pronto"-**

Elizabeth apartó su rostro lloroso del pecho del Conde mirando hasta entonces su rostro. Pudo distinguir una pena similar a la ella en esa intensa mirada, y supo que no estaba haciendo las cosas fáciles para él. Porque Ciel había estado luchando con ese mismo pesar desde hace un mes.

Tocó con su mano su mejilla y la subió lentamente hasta donde se encontraba la tela del parche que cubría su ojo, apretó los labios sonriendo en un intento por contener sus lágrimas. Antes de retirar el parche sintió la mano de él sobre la suya, que en lugar de apartarla le ayudó a retirarlo.

Entonces pudo verlo por primera vez; aquella marca que le aseguraba que el pacto estaba ahí, que era algo real y que ese intrincado símbolo estaba a punto a arrebatarle a la persona que siempre había amado.

**-"Trata de no pensar en él. Debes prometerme que pensaras lo menos posible en mí y en lo que hice"-** Le pidió después de mirar ese rostro afligido. Ella solo negó moviendo la cabeza. **–"Lizzy, por favor"-** Volvió a insistir.

Y se dio cuenta que volvía a pronunciar su nombre justo como ella le había pedido tiempo atrás.

**-"Imposible, como hacerlo si te veré cada que vea Vincent. Es tan parecido a ti y a tu padre, además no puedes pedirme que deje de amarte"-**

**-"No somos tan parecidos. Él es más listo que yo, sé que nunca cometerá una tontería como la mía"-**

Acercó su mano hasta su rostro para apartar las cristalinas lágrimas que adornaban sus mejillas, notando casi al mismo tiempo la antigua sortija azul que llevaba en su dedo.

**-"No lo hagas"- **Dijo mientras impedía con su mano que se lo quitara. Adivinando sus pensamientos continuó. **–"Él no lo merece. Muchas veces dijiste que ese anillo representaba tu linaje y al mismo tiempo una maldición para su portador, no deseo esa clase de destino para Vincent, por eso protegeré su inocencia tanto como pueda. Él merece un final distinto al nuestro"-**

**-"Lo llevaré a su cuarto, aquí puede enfermar"- **Habló desviando el tema de su conversación y dejando sola a Elizabeth en la habitación. 

Ciel supo tan pronto cerró la puerta tras él que Lizzy empezaría a llorar de nuevo, escuchó su llanto incluso después de atravesar el pasillo hasta la habitación de su hijo. Después de arroparlo permaneció a su lado por un tiempo, como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto dormir, preguntándose como había sido capaz de dar vida a alguien tan inocente cuando él estaba lleno de pecados, por su mente pasó parte de su vida esforzándose por recordar como habían sido esos días junto a sus padres.

Pero de esos viejos recuerdos poco quedaba en él porque la mayoría los ocupaban las horas previas a que se encontrará con Sebastián, y de pronto de entre el rencor que le guardaba al demonio también se sintió agradecido con él, porque lo había librado de ese infierno y conducido hasta allí. Ese pensamiento le bastó para terminar de aceptar su destino y entregar su alma.

Sebastián terminó de cumplir con sus deberes como mayordomo por última vez, y mientras atravesaba el salón principal escuchó los débiles sollozos de la mujer, y supo que Ciel había hablado con ella. Escuchó ese desesperado gesto por encontrar una respuesta unos minutos antes de dejar el salón para dirigirse a su dormitorio tarareando una vieja canción en alemán acerca de cómo el mal se imponía en ocasiones al bien.

Cuando Ciel regresó a la habitación vio como Elizabeth acaricia distraída su estomago.

** -"¿Cuánto falta?"-** La pregunta brotó de sus labios sin pensarlo.

**-"Poco menos de dos meses"-** Habló bajando su mirada hasta su estomago sintiendo el movimiento.

**-"¿Será un niño?"-** Quiso saber.

Elizabeth levantó el rostro hasta él y le sonrió antes de responderle. **–"No, será una niña. Lo sé porque no se comporta inquieto como tu hijo. Incluso en ese entonces ya se comportaba rebelde e inquieto como tu"-**

**-"Entonces será una niña llena de energía y voluble como tu. Eso tendré que verlo"- **Antes de que se diera cuenta lo había dicho.

Ambos se miraron sin decir nada, dejando que el error que había cometido se disolviera con el tiempo, Lizzy limpió sus ojos con su mano dispuesta a no llorar.

**-"Mañana le enviare a tus padres una carta, inventare una excusa que justifique mi ausencia y no levante los comentarios entre las personas"- **

**-"No lo hagas"-**

**-"Tendrás que explicar tarde o temprano mi desaparición. Si quieres podemos crear una historia donde tu seas la única beneficiada"-** Insistió consiente de la importancia de aquella excusa.

**-"No hace falta ninguna excusa o mentira, tampoco me importa lo que se llegue a comentar simplemente diré que cumpliste con una promesa"-**

Ciel asintió satisfecho por su respuesta.

**-"Podríamos ofrecerle tierras, dinero lo que él quiera para que no cumpla con ese contrato"-** Mientras lo decía supo de lo absurdo que sonaba su propuesta.

**-"Dudo que un demonio este interesado en ese tipo de cuestiones materiales. Somos nosotros los humanos quienes nos aferramos a lo material y lo abrazamos con más fuerza como si fuese lo único importarte en este mundo."- **

Se acercó hasta la jarra de agua y sirvió una vaso que le ofreció a la mujer esperando que el efecto del tranquilizante hiciera efecto pronto. No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de ver como se quedaba dormida a su lado.

Cuando se despertó Elizabeth tuvo que aplicarse compresas de agua fría para que los rastros de su llanto nocturno no se hicieran notar cuando dejara la habitación.

A pesar de todo trató de mantenerse serena en todo momento, Ciel no se mostró muy diferente a otros días excepto que tuvo la impresión que ese día estaba más atento a lo que le pasará a ella o a Vincent.

Los tres decidieron pasar el resto del día fuera de la casa, dejando que los rayos del sol hicieran las veces de aquella luz a la que se aferran las personas cuando todo esta perdido, y que apaciguara ese sentimiento de que dentro de poco todo terminaría.

Elizabeth sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba cuando vio unos metros alejado de ellos la elegante figura del mayordomo. Ciel que reaccionó al ver su expresión miró hacía tras comprendiendo que había llegado el momento.

Se puso de pie y estrechó entre sus brazos al pequeño que había interrumpido sus juegos, confundido por el inesperado actuar de su padre. Elizabeth lo abrazó y escondió su rostro en su pecho algunos minutos consiente de que aquello no se volvería a repetir. Después de una breve despedida les dio la espalda para empezar a caminar donde Sebastián lo esperaba.

La joven mujer lo vio alejarse hasta que su figura no fue más que una imagen en su mente, sintió como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas pero alcanzó a limpiarlas antes de dirigirse a su hijo y pretender que nadia había ocurrido.

Pasó gran parte de la noche en la habitación de Vincent viendo como dormía ajeno a lo que pasaba, hasta que escuchó como la puerta de la entrada se abría con un sonido apenas perceptible, y luchó contra el sentimiento de esperanza que amenazaba con dominarla.

Desechando toda clase de ideas poco probables se acercó a las escaleras en el momento justo para ver a Sebastián al final de estas. El hombre levantó su mirada hasta ella, obsequiándole aquella encantadora y traicionera sonrisa antes de inclinar unos centímetros el rostro y continuar su camino.

Elizabeth sabía que sería inútil exigirle una explicación, el solo hecho de pensar en preguntárselo le bastó para imaginarlo sonriendo burlonamente obteniendo por toda respuesta un largo silencio. Aun así se sintió en el derecho de saber como había sido, se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a su habitación.

Giró el pomo de la puerta sin llamar antes segura que hacía ese lugar se había dirigido, pero tan solo la recibieron los pocos muebles que había. Una vela prendida sobre la cómoda le proporcionó la luz necesaria par darse cuenta que en ese lugar no había nadie. Entró a la habitación cuando algo sobre la cama llamó su atención, tomando entre sus manos el viejo anillo que pertenecía a Ciel y que estaba segura lo levaba por la tarde.

Observó la brillante piedra azul antes de comprender que tanto Ciel como Sebastián habían desaparecido. Y que aquel objeto había sido el único testigo de cómo se cumplía un pacto que tuvo que esperar casi quince años para quedar cerrado.

* * *

Bien, aquí esta mi epílogo al puro estilo de un manga shojo...

En que momento Kuroshitsuji dejó de ser shonen para volverse shojo?. Sí, lo sé desde que a mi se me ocurrió hacer un epílogo. Juro que cuando pensé la idea no parecía tan cursi, pero ahora que lo leo ya mejor lo dejo a su criterio. Acepto que es demasiado para el concepto de Kuroshitsuji, pero no pude impedirle a mi mente que imaginara esto.

Dudo mucho que Kuroshitsuji termine en algo como lo mío, probablemente ni siquiera quedaría la idea, así que no me hago muchas ilusiones con un final feliz, por otra parte tampoco me gusta terminar una historia con un –Y vivieron felices para siempre (Medetashi-medetashi).

Por eso les advertí que no terminaría nada bien. Puede sonar demasiado extraño el transcurso del tiempo, pero creo que no hubiera terminado así dejando simplemente a Ciel y Lizzy como prometidos, el asunto de haber formado una familia fue para agregarle dramatismo y creo que de esa forma se puede reflejar mejor la personalidad de Ciel. Digo si Ciel no quisiera a Lizzy no sería capaz consumar su matrimonio y felizmente hubiera podido vivir ignorando esa parte.

¡Ahh! Bno me dejo de tanta tontería de media noche y solo espero que les haya gustado, y si no, pues ya me lo dirán, o estarán en un 50-50 de opinión entre el si y no me gusto. Igual mil gracias por leer esta historia. _LadySc-Maaya-, SweetAngel91, Kusubana Yoru, Suki90, Jackilyn-San, Mabru Blac as Hyndrangea._

¡Oh! Casi lo olvido el título de este chp es de una canción de Suga Shikao, vivó obsesionada con muchas de las canciones de él, y a la par de esta idea me vino a la mente esta canción. Y si alguien tiene una mejor traducción al –Sorosoro Ikanakucha- dígame y lo cambio. Por que para mi es algo como: es hra de partir o debo irme..etc lo importante es que se entienda desde el titulo la trama del chp.

**-Sherrice_Adjani- **


End file.
